Thank's Sue
by ReaderWriterLover232
Summary: Who would think Sue Sylvester would be the one to try and bring the New Directions crew back together.Base in 2022, 10 years after graduation we take an initial peek inside their lives. This is the first chapter, I hope you like it!Please review :


Glee… 10 years in the making…

No one would have ever thought Sue Sylvester; the woman trying to tear New Directions apart would in fact be the reason Rachel and Finn, Mercedes and Sam, Quinn, Artie, Brittney and Santana, Tina and Mike, Puck and Lauren, Kurt and Blaine, and Will and Emma all reconnected.

It's a bright sunny August day in Lima, Ohio. As cars are lining up around the block at, St. Joseph Presbyterian Church, a Hurst pulls up signaling the ceremony to begin. Four men carry the casket into the church and the service begins; the priest says, "_Sue was a very accomplished woman who will be very missed_ _by all who knew her, William Shuster has written some words to share" _As Mr. Shue walked up the stairs of the alter and looks out onto the crowd, he sees five familiar faces: Rachel and Finn, Mercedes and Sam, Quinn, Artie, Brittney and Santana, Tina and Mike, Puck and Lauren, Kurt and Blaine "_I knew Sue pretty well, not only because she was a co-worker, but for four years she tried to demolish my Glee club. I would like to thank you Sue, because today you have brought us all back together."_

The procession was slow and each couple walked out together…

Finn and Rachel Hudson:

A 7 month pregnant Rachel wobbles out with her loving husband Finn. Rachel suddenly stops and says, "_The kids! They have soccer tonight, did I tell Sarah_?" Finn sighs and says, "_Yes hun you did don't worry_" hand and hand they exit the church.

Finn and Rachel have been together solidly since junior year at McKinley High School and they both are still madly in love. They tied the knot on February 20, 2018. The year after they both graduated college. Rachel attended NYU's Tish School of the arts and Finn attended Ohio State. They managed their long distant relationship, but in those four years Finn realized that he didn't want to spend another day without Rachel Barbara Berry. Finn and Rachel attended each other's graduation and while in New York for Rachel's big day Finn spoke with her dads, "Mr. and Mr. Berry, I wanted to ask for your blessing to marry Rachel. I love her more than words can express, the way she rambles on when she gets mad, the way she scrunches her nose when she is in deep thought, her rich brown eyes, I truly love her and want to spend every day with her." Mitchell Berry then says, "Finn, you have been good to our daughter from the start, I give you my blessing, and Nathan agrees." And at that moment Nathan Berry shrieks, "We are in New York, three blocks from Tiffany's; we need to get a Ring!" then men all walk to Tiffany's and select a three carat princess cut rose gold ring.

The day was beautiful; they got married in front of family and friends on the beach of Cabo. Rachel wore a flowing white dress incrusted with jewels and her dads walked her down the aisle to Finn, who had a smile so wide it must have hurt. They said their vows and 'I Do' there started the Hudson Family.

Within the year Rachel was pregnant with their first baby, they moved to New Jersey started their jobs and on April 13, 2019 Brody Kendrick Hudson was born. Rachel was fortunate enough to be one of the top talent agents of the East coast so she could work from home and take care of little Brody while Finn drove into the city everyday to be on the advisory board for the NFL. The first three years of marriage were simple and sweet every other week they would go to visit Burt and Carol, Nathan and Mitchell in Lima, Ohio and once a week they would visit Blain, Kurt and their kids in Chelsea, NY. For a third anniversary gift Finn swept Rachel away on a surprise cruise around the Bahamas! Brody stayed with Kurt and Blain, mostly because Rachel trusts them with him…Any ways when they were on the cruise they would stay in their room mostly, they never got so much time with each other. The cruise was the making of baby number two who débuted in the fall, September 24, 2021. Lilly Ann Hudson was the spitting image of Rachel, but luckily with Finn's nose, Rachel had a since of relief about that! Brody took quickly to Lilly wanting to hold her and feed her, it was priceless! The sleepless nights took a toll on Finn and Rachel; Lilly at 1 and a half still wouldn't sleep through the night.*_wahhh (infant cry) wahh* "__**R**__: Finn, hun can you please get her .__**F:**__ Rach, I just woke up for Brody, Lilly is yours. __**R**__: I have work tomorrow god damn it! I need my sleep! __**F**__: you selfish child! Grow up, I have work too!" *no more crying* _the morning comes around, "**R**: _Finn, I am so sorry I_ _was so horribly rude last night, I am so tired and, I feel sick, I am so so sorry. __**F:**__ O baby its nothing to worry about, I too am sorry. Mom and Dad are coming this weekend maybe we can go into the city for the night. __**R**__: are you asking me to go on a date with you Finn Hudson? __**F**__: Yes Rachel Berry Hudson I am, will you?__** R**__: I would love to!_ That weekend the happy couple went to the city had dinner, saw Wicked, and stayed at the Plaza Hotel. On Tuesday Rachel felt sick, so sick in fact Finn was scared, "_**F**__: Rachel are you okay? Do you need me to call a doctor? Do you need to go to the hospital? __**R**__: I'm okay I think, hold on * runs to the bathroom and hurls* __**F**__: Get in bed I will stay home from work today and help with the kids."_ Rachel goes to the grocery to pick up some anti-nausea medicine, mouth wash, and crackers, as she was walking around she saw a pregnancy test, she started wondering if she could be, "_oh shit what if I am, I have two kids, Lilly is only just starting to walk she is 16 months old, o dear lord" *grabbing the test*_ once home she runs to the bathroom to take the test, the five minuets it takes felt like hours. [+] and there you have it a plus sign, "_oh my God_." _* running* "Finn!" "F: What! What's wrong? R: Finn, we're pregnant." Finn grabs Rachel and holds her tight then looks in her eyes, "__**F**__: Sweetie, this is wonderful! __**R**__: How is this wonderful? Lilly still can't walk, Brody is just starting school, and we are in over our head! __**F**__: We have been through worse; I promise we will make it." *Finn leans in and passionately kisses Rachel*_ six months pass by and the excitement of the baby is building, but one afternoon…. "_**F**__: Hey Rach come here there is a letter from Will Shuster __**R**__: okay hold on *wobbles in* __**R**__: so wait what's up, why did send us a letter?" *opening the letter* "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, upon request you are invited to the funeral of Sue Sylvester. William Shuster." "__**R**__: Sue's dead? __**F**__: this is too weird and she wants us there?" "__**R:**__ We're going to Lima."_

Sam and Mercedes Evens:

"_Hey 'Cedes where are we staying while we are here_?" Sam asked his wife, "_I don't know? Didn't you make the reservation_?" "_**S**__: no."_

Mercedes has loved Sam since the moment he asked her to dance and called her beautiful at prom junior year, and Sam has loved Mercedes since that Valentine's Day. They never thought it would last when Mercedes went to University of Southern California and Sam when to Texas State. They kept in touch and visited whenever they could, they fell in love even more. They didn't want to wait one more minuet to get married, so on May 21, 2014 Sam Evens and Mercedes Jones became Sam and Mercedes Evens. The next two years were spent building Mercedes career and Sam finishing college. By 2016 Mercedes Evens was a household name for her role in 'As the World Turns' a daytime Soap Opera and Sam Evens was her manager. These two were a power couple, on top of the world. On December 12, 2020, Nevaeh Charlene Evens was born and she was the apple of her parent's eyes, today she is three and cannot be held down, she has her mommies personality and her daddies blue eyes, she is a beauty. _"__**S**__: 'Cedes, do you think we need to get Nevaeh a behavior coach? __**M**__: What! No she's just three. Why do you think that? __**S**__: she's so defiant babe, its crazy!" _one thing you must know, since graduation at McKinley High Mercedes lost over 100 pounds, she has never looked better! Her and Sam go to New York every other month to visit Kurt and Blain, and they also run into Rachel and Finn every once and a while. The Evens live in a penthouse in the busy city of Chicago, IL. It is beautiful. Sam has been fortunate enough to have a stable job and to give his daughter a stable family and home, something he wishes he had growing up.

_"__**N**__: Mommy! Daddy! *Nevaeh comes running and jumping onto the bed* __**N**__: Goooood Mooorrrrnnnniiinnnng!" she chimes "__**M**__: Hey baby why are you up so early [6:45]? __**N**__: I wanna watch Dora! __**S**__: oh my favorite kind of morning! Both of my beautiful girls are here with me! *he grabs and holds both of them* __**S**__: who wants pancakes and bacon? __**N**__: *throwing hand in the air* oh oh oh MEEE! I do daddy me me pick me! __**S**__: Mama what do you think? Should we choose Nevaeh? __**M**__: hummm, I think we must. __**N**__: yay! *runs down stairs screaming* __**S**__: I better get that started haha __**M:**__ no kidding! Wait! *she grabs his arm and they start kissing, that turns into foreplay* __**N**__: *running up the stairs screaming* Daddy! Where you at? __**M**__: O shit! __**S**__:*sighs* coming baby girl.*stealing one last passionate kiss from his wife* __**M:**__ I love you babe __**S**__: I love you more beautiful *smiling*"_

That evening as they come home the door man says, _"Mr. and Mrs. Evens, you have a letter." "__**M**__: Thank you Juan, have a good evening" "__**S**__: who's it from? __**M**__: Mr. Shuster, from McKinley High. __**S**__: Really? Well let's take a look. 'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Evens, upon request you are invited to the funeral of Sue Sylvester. William Shuster' __**S**__: Sue? The Cheerios coach? __**M**__: yea,*tearing up* __**S**__: oh honey, what's the matter, I mean, I'm sad too but she made being in New Directions hell. __**M**__: before you came to McKinley she put Kurt and I on the Cheerios, that was the first time I got shine, and people looked at me for my voice, not my body. __**S**__: I hope you know, you were the first girl I saw at McKinley, not because of your body, but because of your personality and confidence._ They hold hands and go up to the apartment, Sam and Mercedes just sat there and he held her close to his heart and she could hear it beat, and the he says, _"I guess we're going to Lima" _

Quinn Fabrey:

Quinn is so silent but her baby, "_wahhh wahhh wahhh" *sigh*_

Quinn still lives in Ohio in a town home in near Cleveland, she has two children by two different fathers (three since we have to count Beth) her eldest Saraphina Lucille is 1 and a half and is crawling everywhere and just born Hayden Michel. Quinn attended Arizona State University where she met and fell in love with Bryson Ames, during her senior year of college they eloped in Las Vegas. They lived a whirlwind relationship for a year and a half, flying from Hawaii, then to Paris, India, Australia, Brazil, and finally New Zealand, while in New Zealand Quinn fell and dislocated her knee that was the end of the whirlwind. They flew back to AZ. and Bryson tried to help Quinn out, even though sex wasn't good for her, they couldn't resist. One time without protection Quinn ended up pregnant, "not again!" two months later Bryson left, he pays child support, that's all.

Quinn worked hard as a pharmacist to maintain a steady income for her and Saraphina. The days were long and tiring but waking up every morning to see 'Phina's smile was, at the moment, enough for Quinn. Just before Phina's first birthday Quinn was set up with Hunter Roberts, a lawyer who was a friend of Nina's (Quinn's good friend). They went out to a club and had bottomless drinks, one thing leads to another, and when Quinn wakes up, she is hung over, confused, and now scared as she has seen the condom wrapper on the floor, "_wait, did we…?_" she turns to ask and Hunter is gone. Quinn never saw Hunter again, but three weeks pass and she has missed her period, _"__**Q:**__ Nina, I, I, I need you to take me to the doctors. __**N**__: sure? Are you okay? __**Q**__:we'll see I guess." _the test came out positive and the nine months were the hardest of her life. The day she returned home with Hayden Michael was a somber day, Phina was crying and wanted her attention, and Hayden was asleep, lucky for Quinn, Nina tended to Phina. When Quinn checked the mail she got a letter from Mr. Shu, "_Dear Miss Fabrey, upon request you are invited to the funeral of Sue Sylvester. William Shuster" "Nina, I guess I'm going to Lima"._

Artie Abrams

_"Hey Artie, who are like all these old people?"_ asked Arties model girlfriend Chrystal, "_they are friends of Sues baby it aint no thang" _

Artie got a recording contract right out of high school and ever since then he has never looked back! He has co recorded with Eminem. Rihanna, Nikki Minaj, and more. Artie is a regular at the Playboy mansion; he is now dating Playmate Crystal Lee. They have been together for the past nine years, on and off. Artie saw Mr. Shue's letter and told Crystal, "_Babe, I guess we going to Lima"_

Santana and Brittney Pierce

"_yo mi amore, how you feeling?" Santana said, "Really, Santana, I know we are lesbian, does that mean you have to prove it? And I'm fine I love you too" Brittney replied._

Ten years after graduation Santana and Brittney are legally wed in California, they have two kids, and Britt works as a cheerleading coach and Santana as a personal trainer.It has been one interesting road, senior year Brittney stared dating Santana and their parent both disowned them, so they did what all sensible people do, they packed up and moved to California and got legally married. They both attended community college and at the age of 21, they were both moms via adoption they have twins, a boy and a girl who are 2.

"_Nani! Nani!" _Little Izabelle shouted to Santana, "_what's wrong baby girl?" "__**I:**__ me go….swimming! __**S**__:hum, swimming, go talk to Mimi" _the kids, Izabelle and Zak, call Santana Nani (Nah-Ne) and Brittney Mimi (me-me). "_Mimi!" "__**B**__: What's up Belle? __**I:**__ We go swimming! __**B**__: says who silly! __**Z:**__ Nani say ask you! __**I**__: No she say yes! __**B**__: okay you two I will take you out side to the pool get me your swimming suits. Hey Santana love we're going out to the pool are you going to come out or wait a little while? S: I will be out after I finish this up" _you may have sensed something different about Brittney, well during her freshmen year in college she was in a severe car accident causing her to go into a coma. Britt was in a coma for two months and the first person she saw when she woke up was Santana. They were married that day in the hospital by the priest and ever since then Brittney has had an impeccable iq.

"_**S:**__ Britt you know I have been thinking, we never actually had a real wedding… __**B**__: what are you saying?__** S**__: I'm saying,*getting down on one knee* Brittney Peirce will you marry me, again? *pulls out a ring box and opens it to revile a beautiful wring* __**B**__: *gasps* Oh Santana! Yes!" _and for the next three months Santana and Britt planed their wedding. They were expecting a letter confirming something so they ran over to the post office and once there they received a letter, not the one they were expecting "_Dear Mrs. and Mrs. Peirce upon request you are invited to the funeral of Sue Sylvester. William Shuster" "__**S:**__ finally that bitch gets what she deserved! B: Santana! She was our coach! __**S:**__ She tried to kill you! __**B:**__ that doesn't matter, I guess we're going to Lima. __**S:**__ Lima Heights Bitches! *Brittney rolls her eyes" _

Mike and Tina Chang:

"_Such a sad day!" _Tina sighs "_I know pumpkin I know, Asian Kiss? *they kiss* Asian Kiss haha."_

Mike and Tina have been together since sophomore year and their love has only grown deeper for one another. They live in Washington D.C. now and own a restaurant called "Asian Fusion!" Mike and Tina finally tied the knot in October of 2017 after they graduated from American University. They started their restaurant that November and by January of 2018 Tina was pregnant with their first son Tao Lee who was born on September 27, 2018. They lived a good life in their nice home in Georgetown, D.C. they ran the restaurant and gained notoriety for the wonderful food. Three years go by and Tina is pregnant again! On February 5, 2021 Genji Rah was born.

Today they are busy, "_**T:**__ Mike why are the clothes not washed? __**M**__: Did you tell me too? __**T**__: Yes! __**M**__: oh sorry, I'll get on that __**TL:**__ Mama when can I color? __**T**__: Tao, hunny, mommy is busy feeding Genji, hold on __**G**__: nanana! __**T:**__ Yes Gen, bananas __**TL**__: Mommy! __**T**__: Mike, after you're done, can you color with Tao? __**M:**__ yes my Asian love bear!" _You would think that a relationship couldn't survive off of just a racial commonality, but low and behold, the Chang's, they are more in love today than ever. After a normal day at work Mike returns home and on the way in grabs the mail, "_**M**__: Hey Tina we got a letter from Will Shuster, our New Directions coach. __**T**__: oh? What does it say? __**M**__: well… "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Evens, upon request you are invited to the funeral of Sue Sylvester. William Shuster" __**T:**__ Us? Why would Sue want us there? __**M**__: I don't know but, I guess we're going to Lima."_

Puck and Lauren Puckermen:

_"Hey Blondie! How's it goin?" "Lauren, really? *Puck sighs*" "Hello Lauren how are you?"_ Quinn replied _"Just great"_ … What did I get myself into Puck thought.

Lauren Zisis and Noah 'Puck' Puckermen have always had a love hate relationship, he loved her, she hated him, which was until senior year, they had been dating solidly now for a whole year and were steady, he and Lauren knew what they wanted when they graduated, Lauren would go to Louisiana State University and Puck would go to University of Chicago. That plan worked out flawlessly and they were married in December of 2013 and became Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman

Lauren and Puck opened up a gym called "Puckerman's Pound out!" And they both work there kicking butt! For five years they lived their life footloose and fancy free coming and coming as they pleased and then in May of 2018 Lauren gave birth to a baby boy they named Jackson Ryder Puckerman or JP as they call him. JP is growing up quite normally in a ranch style home with his Mom and Dad.

Lauren and Puck have decided to bring JP up in a way that he will be well rounded, yet strong and independent. "_**P**__: JP, did mommy take you to the gym today? __**JP**__: yes sir. *holding on to his wrist* __**P**__: what wrong kiddo? __**JP**__: nothing sir. __**P**__: Jackson Ryder! What's wrong? You can tell me. __**JP:**__ my wrist hurts daddy, but you and mama say crying is for babies, well, I'm a big boy so I won't cry. __**P**__:come on son, I'm taking you to the doctors. *Hey this is Lauren, you know what to do *beep* __**P**__: Hey hun, I'm taking the little guy to the doctors, I think he hurt his wrist, call me back, kay love ya._

Once at the doctors they did an x-ray which ended up saying JP broke his wrist, quite badly, "_**JP**_:_ I want a gray cast! Pleaseeee __**P:**__ of course bud!_ Once home, Puck looks through the mail, and stumbled across a letter unopened by Lauren, "_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman, upon request you are invited to the funeral of Sue Sylvester. William Shuster." "Lauren, I guess we're going to Lima."_

Kurt and Blain Anderson

Holding hands and walking out of the church Blain and Kurt step to the side and give one another a hug but the intoxicating scent both men smelled on each other was enough to drive them crazy. They started kissing but soon enough people were staring, oh Lima, you haven't changed, "_Come on"_ Blain said _"I have a feeling there is a room, that has no one staring at all"_ Kurt tried his hardest not to giggle, "_tehehe" _Kurt couldn't help himself, that boy made him weak at the knees, still to this day._ "You are just too cute!" _Blain chuckled.

Blain and Kurt have been the cutest couple for twelve years now! During junior year at Dalton Academy there were some spiral stairs, there was some Katy Perry, a bird named Pavarotti, a death, and the kiss or a life time, thus beginning their whirlwind relationship.

Kurt and Blain got married right after senior year; everyone who knew them was elated. Both men wore Gucci suits and Prada shoes and said lovely 'I do's'. The men moved to Chelsea, NY where they set root and then went to NYU for four years of college. Blain majored in social justice and Kurt in fashion merchandising. To no one's surprise Kurt opened a clothing store which grew into a clothing line, he was an up and coming name, Kurt Anderson! And Blain, well he worked closely with social services as one of the top abuse and harassment counselors. After marriage comes baby, right? Wrong in the case of Kurt and Blain, they built their life.

"_**B:**__ Kurt, you know I love you more than anything right? _*he says in a seductive way grabbing his husband around the waist*_**K**__: oh Blain Anderson, you do know how to sweet talk a man don't you *_ winking and embracing his husband into a kiss* _**B**__: You*_kiss_* are *_kiss_* adorable_ *kiss* _**K:**__ I have been told haha __**B:**__ I want kids *_Blain blurted all the sudden_* __**K**__: oh, wow, I mean, I do to, but now? __**B**__: Kurt, boo boo, we are almost 30! __**K:**__ do I need Botox? __**B**__: of course not my love *_kissing Kurt's forehead*_**B:**__ we should adopt, please!"_ Blain knew the one thing he had to do for Kurt to give in, he stepped forward a kissed his neck, sweet plucking kisses, rising from the neck up to Kurt's lips. The sudden passion that arose from Blain excited Kurt and that small neck kiss turned into full blown sex, heated and passionate, like always.

Nine months later they adopted a baby girl who was rightfully named Juliette Angeline Anderson the name was perfect. Juliette was also called Julie, or Gem. Blaine wanted to name his daughter after one of his favorite actors, Julie Andrews but Kurt wanted to name her Patti after Patti LuPone his favorite musician. They decided on Juliette because their relationship was like Romeo and Juliette, except it has a happy ending. And Angeline held a special place; it had the meaning of angelic, angel, and time, all things beautiful. They had the name in all its beauty now they needed the baby. On December 5, 2021 they flew across the country to California where a baby girl had just been born, she met her daddies at the hospital. "_**B:**__ oh look at you beautiful girl, oh yes I'm your daddy, say dada __**K**__: Blain, she can't talk yet hun *_he gently grabs the baby* _look at you my little gem, oh Blain look at our baby she's so cute! __**B**__: I know she looks like me! Her Black hair, she has your porcelain skin, aw Kurtie we made a baby! __**K:**__ I think she looks like us a lot, look at those huge blue eyes, aw my Juliette"_ Blain and Kurt set Juliette into the car and Kurt drives while Blain sits with his new daughter and sings, "_Fallow me everything is alright, I'll be the one to tuck you in at night, fallow me I can guarantee find nobody else like me…" "__**K**__: I knew there was a reason I have loved you all these years,__** B:**__ yeah, Why? My sexy body or sultry voice? __**K**__: well… both, but your genuine love and compassion."_ Blain looks over at Juliette and says "_aww your daddy loves me, and I love him, and we love you *kissing her nose* _once they arrive home they fix her a bottle, feed her, and put her to sleep… more like a nap…. But as they cleaned the house they decided to sit down, Blain leaned on the couch and Kurt lay against Blain's chest they sat there and Blain played with Kurt's hair, nobody except for Blain is allowed to do that. Nine more months elapses and Juliette is growing big. They decided to take their Gem to the park, but along the way she falls asleep so Blain decides to sit on the swing and Kurt pushes him while Jules is asleep in the stroller, "_**K**__: I got a letter from my old glee coach the other day…__**B:**__ oh? What did it say? __**K:**__ "Dear Mr. and Mr. Anderson, upon request you are invited to the funeral of Sue Sylvester. William Shuster" __**B:**__ Sue? Do we know her? My condolences? I'm sorry I'm not quite sure as to what to say. __**K:**__ well, I guess we're going to Lima."_


End file.
